teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy
The Spy is the most complex class in the Team Fortress series, and is master of stealth and espionage. Bio *'Description': He is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Mystery, Alaska, and LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! But it is too late. You're dead. For he is the Spy - globetrotting rogue, lady killer (metaphorically) and mankiller (for real). Weapons Primary *Revolver: *Big Kill: *Ambassador: *L'Etranger: *Enforcer: *Diamondback: Melee *Knife: *Saxxy: *Sharp Dresser: *Black Rose: *Your Eternal Reward: *Wanga Prick: *Conniver's Kunai: *Big Earner: *Spy-cicle Primary PDA *Disguise Kit: Secondary PDA *Invis Watch: *Enthusiast's Timepiece: *Quäckenbirdt: *Cloak and Dagger: *Dead Ringer: Secondary *Electro-Sapper: *Ap-Sap: *Red-Tape Recorder: *Snack Attack Spy Association Voiced by Dennis Bateman , who also voiced the Pyro and, for Left 4 Dead, the helicopter pilot in No Mercy, the Spy is easily the most complex class to use, and the most deadly. The Spy (when not disguised) is dressed in a team-colored pinstripe suit, balaclava, and tie, and is almost always found smoking a cigarette. In the trailer "Meet the Spy" it is revealed by the BLU Spy that the RED Spy is having a romantic relationship with the BLU Scout's mother. His accent suggests that he is from France. The Spy's default primary weapon is a Magnum Revolver. It takes practice to master, but criticals are deadly with it. It can kill most classes with it and a follow up shot, which should take less than 1.5 seconds. Next is the Spy's Electro-Sapper. This device emits a powerful electric charge when attached to an Engineer's buildings, slowly damaging and destroying them, if the Engineer doesn't destroy the Sapper first. Thirdly is your balisong, or butterfly Knife. On a direct hit in front, it will do about 40 damage, making it the second weakest melee weapon for default hits. However, it has the ability of killing in a single hit, if used while targeting an enemy's back. This is called a backstab. The advantage is your enemy won't know who killed them until it's much too late. The disadvantage is that it removes your disguise once you have swung. Note that you have no random critical hits, so don't think that it CAN be more effective than the Revolver at close range. Lastly, and likely your most useful tool is your Disguise Kit, called the Spytron 3000, which is hidden in the Spy's cigarette case. Disguised, a good Spy can sneak behind enemy lines and destroy them from the inside. However, while the Spy can sneak past the enemy defenses, they take a lot of skill, practice, and luck to use effectively, as the defensive classes are always watching for Spies. As such, when using one, you should study where the majority of the enemy team is, what class they use the most, and use this info to blend in. You must act like one of them, such as coming out of the enemy respawn point and watching what they're doing. When you see an opening to sap some Sentries and get away with it, take it, cloak, run away, and switch disguises. This is important; don't keep using the same disguise over and over, because eventually the enemy will note what class is usually a Spy and will focus on them. Probably the most useful classes to disguise as are Engineers and Demomen. Engineers are very commonly played classes and are normally found just behind the front lines. Demomen are often right in the fray and causing complete mayhem, so enemy players will not find you suspicious when you're getting close to them. Never disguise as a Heavy or a Scout. Heavies are huge and lumbering units, and very likely to catch bullets from both sides. It's also hard to stay in the shadows when you're the tallest and biggest unit in the game. Scouts are the fastest units in the game and so when a Scout is as slow as a Sniper or, well, A SPY, the enemy Spy checkers will quickly notice and destroy you. But if the enemy has many Snipers, disguising as a Scout will decrease the chance of being headshotted as Scout's head is at Spy's chest hitbox. The Spy has a useful special ability, the ability to render themselves invisible for ten seconds. It is not perfect, however, as being shot and bumped into will disrupt the cloak slightly, making you look like a blue or red ghost, (depending on which team you belong to) revealing your class. It takes a full thirty seconds for it to recharge when completely drained and not taking any ammo packs. Also, when cloaked, you will see the Spy's wristwatch slowly ticking off blue bars. When those bars run out, so does your cloak. You also cannot attack or plant Sappers while cloaked, but you can change disguises. One last note is that you should avoid Pyros like the plague, as their flames will highlight you, even when cloaked. With one of the game updates the cloaking ability will now replenish whenever you pick up ammo or scrap Metal. This also applies to Dispensers which means you can stay cloaked indefinitely provided you stay near the dispenser. The Cloak and Dagger is one of the unlockable wrist watches for the Spy. The C&D (as it is commonly referred to by other players in-game) has the ability to recharge while you're standing still. It even recharges in half the time of the default watch. With the C&D it is very easy to get behind enemies undetected, you can use this to your advantage. A good thing to do on CTF maps is use the Cloak and Dagger to sneak behind enemy lines, and do what a Spy is meant to do... spy. Hide somewhere near the enemy respawn and stay invisible, watching and waiting. Try to stay close to a wall, in the middle of it, as corners are a popular place for enemies to shoot at to check for spies (But almost nobody checks the middle of a wall!). Just wait and watch, giving info to your team when you see something unusual, like a large group of Heavies and Medics getting together. Using this, you can warn your team of the impending attack and they can set up to protect themselves. It can also be used to spot enemy Spies. People tend to disguise as soon as they leave the respawn, or while in it, so you can watch for this and let your team know that there is a Spy coming and what character he is disguised as. Very useful in matches with large amounts of people. Never yell "Medic!" repetitively, it draws enemy attention to you, something you do NOT want. Also, the enemy team can see in the chat the voice of who you are impersonating, which is something you do NOT want either. Quotes *''"It seems I am not the only Spy"'' *''"I will gut you like a cornish game hen!"'' (Doing the fencing taunt) *''"I never really was on your side"'' *''"Just lay your weapons down and walk away!"(Doing the fencing taunt) *"Not our finest moment!"'' *''"Gentlemen!"'' *(To when a Spy backstab's a Medic) "Medic! Medic-Medic! (laughter)" or "You're such, a BAD doctor!" *''"Well, off to visit your mother!"'' (When dominating a scout) *''"See you in hell, you handsome rogue."(when killing another spy) *"May I make a suggestion, run."'' *''"You imbecile, you've doomed us all!"'' *''"Burn in hell, you mumbling abomination!"''(dominating a Pyro) Milestones Milestone 1: After unlocking 5 Spy achievements, the player will automatically obtain the Ambassador, a replacement for the Revolver that can do critical damage on headshots at the cost of slower firing speed and less damage per shot. Milestone 2: After unlocking 11 Spy achievements, you unlock the Cloak and Dagger, a invisibility watch. The watch has a shorter time spent cloaked if the player is moving, but if the player is standing still, they can stay cloaked forever. After running out of cloak the player will look like he was bumped into constantly until he is still, gets killed, or decloaks. Milestone 3: After unlocking 16 Spy achievements, the Dead Ringer is given to the player. This is a different type of watch, as it cannot make the user cloaked by themselves. This can be pulled out instantly, and when the player takes any damage that doesn't kill the player, the player will be completely cloaked and dropping a fake Spy ragdoll faking death. The player will be removed of all negative effect no matter, be it Jarate, Bleeding, Mad Milk, Afterburn, water, and other particle effects. While cloaked, the user has a 90% damage resistance to everything. The cloaking time is a lot longer than the one given by Cloak and Dagger. Tips *Don't disguise out in the open. If the enemy sees you, they'll alert the rest of the team to your disguise choice. Also, if you cloak and are in disguise and bump into someone or are shot by the other team, they'll see your outline so try to stay away from large crowds. Try to disguise yourself as a class that is used by a lot of people on the other team, since the game gives you a name of one of the enemy players at random using the class you chose, so if the other team has only one Scout, and you disguise yourself as a scout, you always have their name and the player you're impersonating will know you're a Spy once he spots you. Spy main MrPaladin has a habit of disguising as an ally in spawn, but after his Dead Ringer has activated, he switches his disguise to an enemy. This way people can hardly spot a Spy in your team by looking into your team spawn. *Avoid running directly into enemies. Teammates can pass through each other, but the same can't be done with enemies. Which obviously means that if you bump into an enemy when disguised, the enemy team will know you're a Spy if you haven't vanished within the next second. *If you want to take out a sentry and an Engineer. Put a sapper on the sentry and quickly backstab the Engineer as he tries to destroy the sapper, or sap the sentry and shoot it to destroy it before the Engineer can remove the sapper. (Be careful of other sentries and enemies in the area). It is possible to continually set sappers on buildings and wear down the Engineer trying to repair them. If they do not concentrate on trying to damage or kill the Spy while repairing, continuous use of sappers will destroy the building or allow teammates the ability to charge in. *Stay away from Pyros. They are every Spy's worst enemy, because their flamethrowers will set you on fire no matter what, and they are usually enlisted by engineers to safeguard their sentries. Also, enemies will continuously charge at you with flamethowers even after Dead Ringer, this is either a pro action or a nooby action. *Pretend to be one of them. Your number one skill as a Spy is your ability to look like a member of the enemy team. Wherever possible, avoid letting the enemy see you as a Spy. Once they know you're playing a Spy they'll be much more alert. Luckily, the paranoia induced in a team from the knowledge that there is an enemy Spy wandering around is worth playing a Spy for in itself. It takes about four seconds to disguise yourself, so try not to be discovered. Changing disguises also takes about a second. *Think before you disguise. The Spy is the thinker's class. You need to outwit your enemy. After your first couple of infiltrations, it's fairly likely the enemy is on the lookout for you. They'll be watching for anyone on their team who's doing anything out of the ordinary. You need to watch the enemy so you can become one of them. Pick your disguise carefully, and change it whenever you're alone and the disguise is no longer fitting. If the enemy has one Sniper, and he's defending the base entrance, don't disguise yourself as a Sniper and walk into their Flag room. If you are the sort of person who likes to play Heavy, walking around and eliminating large portions of enemy influence, Spy isn't for you. You must be patient and tolerant. It is very hard to master the act of being someone else, and since there are many players out there willing to waste a lot of ammo and time Spy checking in fear of being backstabbed, you must accept dying many, many times. There is a community Spy set named "survivalist's set" starting with a L'trager, Spycicle and a Dead Ringer. This set takes full use of Dead Ringer's faking death and Spycicle melting fire invulnerability for 1 second. Finally a few shots landed from l'trager will refill cloak so Dead Ringer will be easliy ready. *Use tools wisely As a Spy, mainly most people go backstabber Spy and seldomly uses the revolver, only when dealing with a sniper with razorback. The Spy's toolbox includes trickstabs, invisibility watch, sappers and revolvers. Using them wisely will make you a hard target to deal with. Also there is a glitch that makes the first/slowed shot of the revolver always 100% accurate, using this glitch wisely will become a tool of yours. *Be careful when picking up Flags. Some maps have objects that remove your disguise. For example, in Capture The Flag maps, if you grab the enemy Flag while you're disguised, your disguise will be lost, and you won't be able to re-disguise while carrying it. *Knife them in the back. When used right, your knife is the most lethal weapon you carry. If you stab an enemy in the back with it, it'll kill them in one hit. Bear in mind that as a result you'll lose your disguise, and you can be sure that if there are enemies around to notice this, they won't be amused. Remember to be aware of the rage of Pyro spychecking frequently after getting killed 4-7 times and people wasting rockets, grenades and shotgun shells on "teammates", in possibility on killing the spy who dominated him over and over again. *Out of sight, out of mind. If you're about to kill a victim on the enemy team, and they find you trying to kill them, it's best to use your cloaking abilty to flee, and if they think you're going to come back and take the kill, it will be a very easy to escape with the Cloak and Dagger or the Dead Ringer but be very aware of the damage output's DPS, even if the watch has a damage reduction, it will still kill you after high amounts of shells or explosives. Trick stab variants Stair stab Stair stabbing is one of the hardest tricks to master. To perform a stair stab you must be on a ramp or a flight of stairs. Make sure you currently have no disguise and an enemy is chasing you. When an enemy is coming up the stairs you have a height advantage which allows you to jump higher than normal. When you are airborne make sure you are facing the enemy (who is coming up the stairs) then when you sail over him, quickly turn around and while in mid-air backstab his exposed back. This move works on beginner-immediate players but may not work on advanced players, as they probably will expect you to stair stab them. Drop stab Drop stabbing is inspired by the traditional assination method of the best-selling franchise: 'Assassin's Creed'. To perform a drop stab you must be on an elevated platform of some kind, overlooking your target. When an enemy is moving under the player's elevated platform Eg. A bridge, you have to jump off the bridge and quickly drop down either behind him or on top of him. If you land ontop of him, quickly crouch and then your knife will go up, backstabbing the enemy. If you land behind him run forward and stab him. Tip: Make sure you are cloaked while standing on the elevated platform, otherwise people will see you. This move works on most players. Under Stab This backstabbing technique involves hitting an enemy with the knife in a second that you are under them. It is typically used on pursuers of the Spy when the victim is falling from a height and the Spy can abuse this to strafe under the victim using the horizontal arrow keys and stab them for the brief moment the victim is exposed. The technique sometimes involves standing still before strafing to confuse an enemy and thereby generally forcing them to move in a predictible pattern and allow for an opportunity to get under the victim as they fall. The Understab is also known for being a risky counter to the above mentioned Overhead/Stairstab as the player is turning. The understab can also be used on unaware enemies in areas such as spawns where players drop from a height or other common paths that have drops that the Spy can use. Tutorial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkE-84-sMLg (By Slurgi) Matador Stab This backstabbing techinque involves very good strafing. Strafe in one direction for a split second, so the enemy will try to move ahead to your direction, then quickly switch to the opposite direction and stab him as the enemy's back is free to you. This works on most occasions and even on professional players. Trivia *The RED Spy appears to be in a relationship with BLU Scout's mother, as shown in the end of the Meet the Spy video. *The RED Spy's voice seems to be more raspier and deeper than the BLU Spy's voice. *The idea for the Spy came after a glitch in Quake fortress happened where enemies appeared to be on the opposing team. *The Your Eternal Reward knife is a reference to Aladdin movie where the antagonist tries to stab Aladdin and says "Your Eternal Reward". *The RED Spy has a grey beard, as seen in "Unhappy Returns". Category:Support Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Classes